Butterfly Kisses
by jen march
Summary: Her eyes of a deep chocolate brown, engulfing me. Bursts of jade light ingnite my soul, making me feel weightless. Her long, curling lashes like butterfies, growing heavier as she drifts off to sleep, kissing me from afarHarry's newly found love in yr 6


Chapter One: The New Girl

I sat silently in the train's compartment, listening to the pattern in Ron's snores. We had been on the Hogwart's Express for only a little over an hour, and, well, Ron fell asleep nearly five minutes after boarding. I was waiting for the trolley to arrive so I would not be _nearly_ as bored.

Then this thought popped into my mind. "Why not see how Cho is doing?"

No. Why bother? I wasn't even romotely interested in her anymore since last year. She deserved someone who loves talking about Cedric, not someone who would rather forget. But who would want to? Only one other person…Cedric.

"Anything off the trolley, dear?" came a voice.

I turned to see, as I like to call, the Trolley Lady.

I really didn't want anything, just something..._anything_...to happen. "Ahhh, no thanks, miss," I answered dully.

I listened to the squeaking of the trolley wheels as the Trolley Lady pushed it to another compartment.

"Uhh, hhhht!" Ron gasped as he suddenly awoke. "Spiders! Everywhere! They wanted me to...to...Harry, did the Trolley Lady come?"

I was...confused with his switching of the subject, but I nodded. "Sorry."

"Awwww! Drat! I wanted some chocolate frogs!" Ron whined.

"I'll go get you some. I have nothing to do anyway," I suggested. Truthfully I would've done anything just to _do_ something.

"Okay. Here are…three galleons. That should cover it."

I walked out of the compartment to the Trolley Lady who was only a little bit farther up.

"Sorry. My friend wants some chocolate frogs," I declared.

As I paid for the frogs, I turned to see three girls sitting in the next compartment. The one that caught my eyes had seemed to be looking at me as well. She was very pretty.

The Trolley Lady pushed the trolley away, and I walked over to the compartment with the three girls. The one that had caught my attention before had medium brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. The next girl was tall with reddish-brown hair, purple eyes, and light skin. The last girl was quite small with knee-length black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. I thought she was perhaps a first or second year student. I was surprised to find that there was a boy in the compartment as well. He had blonde hair, light skin, and brown eyes. He was sitting next to the small girl with long black hair, so I assumed they were a couple, but he was quite a bit taller than her.

Suddenly, the pretty girl said, "I'm sorry. Can we help you with something?"

"Uhh, well, err…it's like this…uhhhmmmm…I'm…errr…" I began.

The tiny black haired girl said, "Do you think he can speak English?"

"Lea! That's rude. You know he can hear you," the pretty girl said.

"Uhh, not if he can't understand English, Jen. Duh," the reddish-haired girl said.

"Guy's! He…is…still…here!" the girl known as Jen growled.

"Uhh, I'm…Potter, Harry. Harry Potter…uhh." As I said this my voice started to change. It went high and then low. It was so embarrassing.

The girl with the reddish hair burst out laughing. "Awww, Jen. Somebody has a crush on you," she teased.

"Kida! Sorry, Harry. I'm Jen March. This is Kida Riddle, and this is Sidda Lea Snape. Oh, and this is Luc Hayes, Lea's little Cubbie Bunny Boo," the girl known as Jen said.

"Uhhh, Jen!" the girl known as Lea cried. Her, as Jen would say, little Cubbie Bunny Boo didn't seem so upset.

"It's funny, Jen. I never saw any of you here before. Are you new?" I asked.

"No. Uhhm, we've been here just as long as you. I've seen you before though. Everybody knows the famous Mr. Potter." Jen answered, imitating the infamous Professor Snape.

"Are you Snape's daughter, Lea?" I asked.

"Uhhhm, yeah….I'm disinclined to respond to your request of me to answer that question," Lea said.

"She means she won't answer that question, but, yeah, she is his daughter. We're trying to keep it quiet," Jen cut in.

"Well, thanks for telling him, Jen!" Lea hissed at her.

"Hey, now! Lea. Calm down. I'm sure Harry won't tell anybody. Won't you Harry?" Luc finally said, hugging Lea.

Suddenly, Ron's head popped into the entrance of the compartment. He had obviously fallen asleep again, for his hair was sticking up.

"There you are, Harry. I've been looking everywhere for you. Did you get my chocolate frogs?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Ron. I forgot," I said pulling out the box.

I turned back to see Ron staring open-mouthed at Kida. He looked like he was stricken with love.

"Uh, hi," Ron said, looking at Kida.

"Hi," she answered.

"I'm Ron Weasley, and…you are?" Ron said.

"I'm Kida Riddle."

Ron tried to whisper in my ear, "She's pretty, Harry." Instead, he yelled it.

Kida burst out laughing. "Awwww! Isn't that sweet, Jen. He thinks I'm pretty. Just like the rest of the guys at Hogwarts. But he's the first to ever yell it out like that for me, so…awww!"

Ron's face turned bright red, and he looked at the floor in humiliation. Kida saw and seemed to have a change of heart.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself, home boy. You want to sit here and share those frogs with me?" she asked.

"Okay," Ron said and sat down next to her.

Soon Ron and Kida were eating the same frog, Lea and Luc were talking in the corner, and Jen was sitting awkwardly in the other corner. I decided my place was not there at the moment.

"Well, I-," I was about to say goodbye when this guy pushed me aside as he entered the compartment.

"Move it, geek!" the guy barked at me to get passed.

"Marcius! I was talking to him," Jen yelled at him.

"He was just leaving, weren't you?" he said turning to me.

The guy called Marcius was at least one year older than Jen. He had very short dark brown hair, a slight tan, and dark brown eyes. He also had a beard/goutie look. He was probably a year older than me too, assuming Jen was the same age as me, so I decided to do the smart thing.

"Yeah, I was just leaving," I answered.

"No! Harry, you don't have to go. Marcius, you can get your foul ass out of here. There isn't enough room in here for the likes of you," Jen said.

"Come on, Luc," Lea said, "we don't want any trouble. Let's go find another compartment.

Kida got up and followed Lea and Luc out. Ron just stared at me like he didn't know what to do. Finally, he left after Kida.

"Look, baby, there's lots of room for the two of us," he said sitting next to Jen.

He started kissing her, and she angrily cooperated with him.

Marcius stopped and looked back at me. "Bye," he said and slammed the compartment door shut.


End file.
